Yummy Yummy
Yummy Yummy is The Wiggles video released in 1994. Songs # Hot Potato # Shaky Shaky # Teddy Bear Hug # D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) # I Am a Dancer # Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes # Numbers Rhumba # Joannie Works with One Hammer # The Monkey Dance # Henry's Dance # Walk # Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) Plot Opening - The opening is a slow motion clip from "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" where The Wiggles are dancing while Dorothy is walking across with her mower by pulling in the Yummy Yummy title out. While the intro plays, the intro to the song "Get Ready to Wiggle" plays. The Wiggles introduce themselves and John the Cook. Murray asks what John has and he replies that he has some cold spaghetti. Anthony picks up some wiggly spaghetti with a spoon, shaking it. John also has mashed bananas; Greg picks up a bowl of bananas and mashes some with a fork. John also has hot potatoes. Murray picks up one potato but it's hot! He juggles it, passing it to Jeff, who passes it to Anthony, who passes it to Greg. Greg puts the potato back on the dish, and says it's time to sing a song about hot potatoes, cold spaghetti, and mashed bananas. He says to watch out for Captain Feathersword in case he comes by and takes the food. *'Song 1': Hot Potato Greg remarks that Captain Feathersword sure was tricky, since he try to take the food. Now we're going to do a song about shaking. First, let's get into our shaking clothes. 1, 2, 3. Greg snaps his fingers and The Wiggles are now wearing colorful sport jackets. *'Song 2': Shaky Shaky At the end, they have to get back in there Wiggle clothes. They count to 3 and Greg snaps his finger and they all got back into there Wiggle clothes. The Wiggles are with kids and Henry the Octopus. Greg tells everyone that Henry the Octopus is here and he tells everyone again to say hi to Henry. They greet Henry, and Henry says "Hi, everybody" back. Murray asks what Henry is holding. Henry says that he is a teddy bear hugging his favourite teddy bear and he loves hugging his teddy bear. Murray suggests that let's all sing a song about teddy bears. *'Song 3': Teddy Bear Hug Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur while Jeff is tricking him to be wearing a Dorothy tail and hat. *'Song 4': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Magic Greg does a magic trick from the box of mystery. For the music, Jeff plays the keyboard, Anthony plays a Fender bass guitar, and Murray plays an acoustic guitar. *'Gregs Magic Trick': The Box Of Mystery Trick *'Song 5': Camptown Races and Long Long Ago music Dorothy is dancing with Vanessa the dancer and she had her pink shoes on to do a song about doing a ballet dance. *'Song 6': I Am A Dancer The Wiggles and John the Cook are making crunchy munchy honey cakes. Captain Feathersword was helping as well. *'Song 7': Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Murray is playing a game with kids to show what number Murray is holding up. *'Song 8': Numbers Rhumba Anthony is at the workshop room with three kids and they are making clay to mush and hammer. *'Song 9': Joannie Works With One Hammer After the song, Jeff dreamed that he was a monkey. And the Wiggles woke him up and then he started to act like a monkey. *'Song 10': The Monkey Dance Captain Feathersword was trying to dance like Henry when Murray and Greg tells him what's going on? But he told them that he forgot how to do it. So they asked Henry if he can teach Captain Feathersword to do a dance with the Wiggles. *'Song 11': Henry's Dance And after when he did the dance, he took a bow and his pirate hat fell off and when he picked it up, his feathersward fell. After Greg thought of an idea, to put the hat back on his head by jumping into the air and it worked. Greg tells everyone that there are different types of ways to move while the other Wiggles do the actions. *'Song 12': Walk The Wiggles and the others watch a video tape on TV all about Dorothys birthday party. Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) The Wiggles and the others are falling asleep and Jeff tries to wake them up, Jeff said, "they always do this". But it dosen't matter. But it is always Jeff that falls asleep, isn't that right? At the end of the the video in the end credits, the "Fruit Salad" song plays as the closing music. Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Friends *John William Field - Captain Feathersword (Hot Potato scene) *Anthony Field - Captain Feathersword *Sue McAuley and Jaqueline Fallon - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Vanessa Fallon-Rohanna and Darren Phillips - Henry the Octopus Voice Talents *Murray Cook - Dorothy's Voice *Emma Buter - Dorothy's Voice (Dorothy's Birthday Party) *Jeff Fatt - Henry's Voice Others *John Patrick Field - John The Cook *Sue McAuley - Vanessa The Dancer *Vanessa Fallon Rohanna - Lucy Fixit The Kids *Christopher Lawrence *Andrew Lawrence *Julia Martinovich *Yvette Martinovich *Kay Ritchie *Claire Pickels *Janine Pickels *Brandon Johnson *Patricia Zavattaro *Nicholas Hull *Raymond Hull *Sarah Al Amri *Georgia Munro-Cook *Clare Field *Luke Field *Joseph Field *Dominic Field *Sofia Silvestrini *Leonardo Silvestrini *Anthony Silvestrini *Timothy Rioseco *James Rioseco Trivia *This is another Wiggles video that Wags the Dog dosen't appear because he wasn't around back then. He does appear in the next video Big Red Car. *At first in the video, Anthony wears an teal shirt. In "Henry's Dance", Anthony wears a white skivvy which is also the second time since "Uncle Noah's Ark" from the previous video Wiggle Time!. When kids first saw him in the song with the white shirt back in the 90's, they had no reason why. The reason why he wore a white shirt over the chroma key is, if he stands in front of it with a green shirt of one of those colours, it will turn invisible underneath the chroma key screen. Another thing in this song is that white outlines are seen around the Wiggles, including Murray. *This was the first video to have a chroma key in the background of a song (Henry's Dance). *This is the first video that they have a helper for Anthony to play as Captain Feathersword. *This is another video that shows Wiggly merchandise in the end credits. *Some people called it the sequel of a Wiggles video. *In "Shaky Shaky", Anthony plays a Fender Telecaster electric guitar that is later played by Murray in Big Red Car. In "Greg's Magic Show: The Box of Mystery" and "I am a Dancer", he plays a Fender bass guitar which Murray plays in this video and Wiggle Time!. Murray plays a Double Bass in the same song. *"Joannie Works With One Hammer" and the Wake Up Jeff! scene were both filmed in the same time. *"The Monkey Dance" was filmed by two camera angles. *This is the first video to be awarded as 'Highest Selling Children's sales through videos' at the AVSDA Awards. *"Hot Potato" and its prologue, "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)", "The Monkey Dance" and "Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) were filmed in early 1994, which shows Greg wearing black shoes. The rest such as "Shaky Shaky" and "Greg's Magic Show: The Box of Mystery" were filmed later that same year, which shows Greg wearing black boots with yellow laces. *On this video Anthony wears his teal skivvy through the whole video except Henry's Dance. *This is the first video where the Wiggles introduce themselves. Murray and Anthony are also mentioned by name for the first time. In Wiggle Time, only Jeff and Greg's names were mentioned (Get Ready to Wiggle, Captain Feathersword and Dorothy the Dinosaur prologue). In their 1992 album Here Comes A Song, only Greg's name is mentioned in the song "Lechoo Yeladim". He is also the first Wiggle to have his name mentioned. This is also the first time where a bonus clip is shown. *On the cover of the video, Murray plays the brown Fender Stratocaster electric guitar and Jeff plays the accordion. *In some editions of this video, a rare promo for "Wake Up Jeff" is seen. It states that the video will be coming out in October 1996. HOWEVER, instead of the "Wake Up Jeff" video version we have come to know, a different version is seen. Instead of wearing skivvies, black pants and black shoes, The Wiggles are wearing short sleeves, t-shirts and coloured shoes - Anthony wears blue shoes, Jeff wears purple shoes etc. This is extremely rare. *This is the first video to have time lapse. (As seen in Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes). *This is the last appearance of Anthony's white skivvy. * When The Wiggles are singing "Dorothy's Birthday Party", Jeff's skivvy becomes untucked. He fixes this afterwards. This is the first time for Jeff's skivvy to be untucked it then fix it again *Most of the songs in this video have the left and right audio channels reversed as listed. **Hot Potato **Teddy Bear Hug **D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) **I Am a Dancer **Joannie Works with One Hammer **The Monkey Dance Gallery Screencaptures File:YummyYummyopeningsequence.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in opening sequence File:YummyYummytitlecard.png|Title card File:YummyYummy1.png|The Wiggles and John the Cook File:YummyYummy2.png|Cold Spaghetti File:YummyYummy3.png|Mashed Bananas File:YummyYummy4.png|Hot Potatoes File:YummyYummy5.png|"Ooh, hot, hot!" File:YummyYummy6.png|"Ouch!" File:YummyYummy7.png|"Ooh, it is hot!" File:YummyYummy8.png|"Ow, you're right! It's very hot!" File:YummyYummy9.png|"So let's sing that sing all about hot potatoes," File:YummyYummy10.png|"cold spaghetti," File:YummyYummy11.png|"and mashed banana." File:YummyYummy12.png|"But make sure you watch out for Captain Feathersword because he loves eating everybody's food." File:BananaTransition.png|A banana transition File:YummyYummy13.png|Hot Potato File:YummyYummy14.png|Cold Spaghetti File:YummyYummy15.png|Captain Feathersword and John the Cook File:YummyYummy16.png|The Wiggles, Captain, and John File:YummyYummy17.png|Mashed Banana File:YummyYummy18.png|"Ooh, jiggy-jiggy-jiggy." File:YummyYummy19.png|"Gimmie that, gimmie that, gimmie that food." File:YummyYummy20.png File:YummyYummy21.png File:YummyYummy22.png File:YummyYummy23.png|Captain, Jeff, and Anthony File:YummyYummy24.png|Captain holding an empty bowl File:YummyYummy25.png File:YummyYummy26.png|"1, 2, 3." File:YummyYummy27.png|The Wiggles in their shaking jackets File:YummyYummy28.png|Shaky Shaky File:YummyYummy29.png|Anthony and Greg File:YummyYummy30.png|Jeff and Anthony File:YummyYummy31.png|Greg and Murray File:YummyYummy32.png|"Shaky!" File:YummyYummy33.png File:YummyYummy34.png|"1, 2, 3." File:YummyYummy35.png|The Wiggles back in their regular clothes File:YummyYummy36.png|Henry, Greg, Murray, and the kids File:YummyYummy37.png|Henry and his teddy bear File:YummyYummy38.png|Teddy Bear Hug File:YummyYummy39.png|Anthony S.'s teddy bear File:YummyYummy40.png|Timothy, Luke, Joseph, Anthony, Brandon, and Anthony S. File:YummyYummy41.png|Sofia and Leonardo File:YummyYummy42.png|Leonardo and Sarah File:YummyYummy43.png|Sarah and Clare File:YummyYummy44.png|Clare File:YummyYummy45.png File:YummyYummy46.png File:YummyYummy47.png|Luke File:YummyYummy48.png File:TeddyBearTransition.png|A teddy bear transition File:YummyYummy49.png|Jeff in a Dorothy hat and tail File:YummyYummy50.png|Jeff and Anthony File:YummyYummy51.png|Anthony wearing a Dorothy tail File:YummyYummy52.png|Anthony wearing a Dorothy hat File:YummyYummy53.png|The Wiggly Drum Set File:YummyYummy54.png|The Wiggles File:YummyYummy55.png|Roses File:YummyYummy56.png|Kay, Dorothy, and Patricia File:YummyYummy57.png|Jeff and Greg File:YummyYummy58.png File:YummyYummy59.png File:YummyYummy60.png|Murray playing the Fender bass guitar File:YummyYummy61.png File:YummyYummy62.png File:YummyYummy63.png|Dorothy and Jeff File:YummyYummy64.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:YummyYummy65.png|Murray and Dorothy File:YummyYummy66.png File:YummyYummy67.png File:YummyYummy68.png|D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) File:YummyYummy69.png|Kay, Murray, and Dorothy File:YummyYummy70.png|Anthony, Kay, and Greg File:YummyYummy71.png|Patricia File:YummyYummy72.png|Murray, Dorothy, and Patricia File:YummyYummy73.png|Greg and Kay File:YummyYummy74.png|Jeff File:YummyYummy75.png File:YummyYummy76.png|Julia File:YummyYummy77.png|Luke and Andrew File:YummyYummy78.png File:YummyYummy79.png|Jeff, Magic Greg, Murray, and Anthony File:YummyYummy80.png File:YummyYummy81.png File:YummyYummy82.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray File:YummyYummy83.png File:YummyYummy84.png|The Box of Mystery inside File:YummyYummy85.png File:YummyYummy86.png|"Alakazam!" File:YummyYummy87.png|Greg holding a yellow hankie File:YummyYummy88.png|Greg holding a green hankie File:YummyYummy89.png|Greg holding an orange hankie File:YummyYummy90.png|Greg holding a blue hankie File:YummyYummy91.png File:YummyYummy92.png File:YummyYummy93.png File:YummyYummy94.png|Greg holding a pink magic hankie File:YummyYummy95.png File:YummyYummy96.png File:YummyYummy97.png File:YummyYummy98.png File:YummyYummy99.png File:YummyYummy100.png File:YummyYummy101.png|"Zim Zalabim, Zim Zalabim." File:YummyYummy102.png|"Is the magic hankie inside the box of mystery?" File:YummyYummy103.png|"HUH?!? It's not there!" File:YummyYummy104.png|"Alakazam!" File:YummyYummy105.png File:YummyYummy106.png|Magic Greg File:YummyYummy107.png|Vanessa and Dorothy File:YummyYummy108.png|Vanessa, Greg, and Dorothy File:YummyYummy109.png|The Wiggles, Dorothy, and Vanessa File:YummyYummy110.png|I Am a Dancer File:YummyYummy111.png|The Wiggles, Captain, John, and the kids File:YummyYummy112.png|Captain, Murray, and John File:YummyYummy113.png File:YummyYummy114.png File:YummyYummy115.png|James and Timothy File:YummyYummy116.png File:YummyYummy117.png|Anthony S., Clare, and Sofia File:YummyYummy118.png File:YummyYummy119.png File:YummyYummy120.png File:YummyYummy121.png|Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes File:YummyYummy122.png File:YummyYummy123.png File:YummyYummy124.png File:YummyYummy125.png File:YummyYummy126.png File:YummyYummy127.png|Crunchy Munchy Honey Cake transition File:YummyYummy128.png|Greg File:YummyYummy129.png File:YummyYummy130.png File:YummyYummy131.png File:YummyYummy132.png File:YummyYummy133.png|Clare, Anthony S., Murray, and Timothy File:YummyYummy134.png File:YummyYummy135.png File:YummyYummy136.png|A number 3 card File:Number3Transition.png|A number 3 transition File:YummyYummy137.png|Numbers Rhumba File:YummyYummy138.png|Greg holding a number 1 card File:YummyYummy139.png|Anthony playing the trumpet File:YummyYummy140.png|Murray and Anthony File:YummyYummy141.png|Murray holding a number 2 card File:YummyYummy142.png File:YummyYummy143.png|Jeff holding a number 3 card File:YummyYummy144.png File:Number3Transition2.png File:YummyYummy145.png|Anthony S., Sofia, Anthony, and Clare File:YummyYummy146.png|Sofia File:YummyYummy147.png|Anthony S and Sofia File:YummyYummy148.png File:YummyYummy149.png File:YummyYummy150.png File:YummyYummy151.png|Joannie Works With One Hammer File:YummyYummy152.png|James, Sarah, and Anthony File:YummyYummy153.png File:YummyYummy154.png|Jeff, Nicholas, and Clare File:YummyYummy155.png File:YummyYummy156.png|Sofia, James, and Sarah File:YummyYummy157.png|The Wiggles and the kids sleeping File:YummyYummy158.png|Jeff sleeping File:YummyYummy159.png|Jeff and Nicholas File:YummyYummy160.png|Jeff waking up File:YummyYummy161.png File:YummyYummy162.png File:YummyYummy163.png File:YummyYummy164.png File:YummyYummy165.png|The Monkey Dance File:YummyYummy166.png File:YummyYummy167.png|Anthony and Yvette File:YummyYummy168.png|Jeff, Greg, and Anthony File:YummyYummy169.png|Yvette File:YummyYummy170.png File:YummyYummy171.png File:YummyYummy172.png File:YummyYummy173.png File:YummyYummy174.png|Luke File:YummyYummy175.png File:YummyYummy176.png|Anthony playing the drums File:YummyYummy177.png File:YummyYummy178.png|Yvette and Murray File:YummyYummy179.png File:YummyYummy180.png File:YummyYummy181.png File:YummyYummy182.png File:YummyYummy183.png File:YummyYummy184.png File:YummyYummy185.png File:YummyYummy186.png File:YummyYummy187.png|Andrew File:YummyYummy188.png File:YummyYummy189.png File:YummyYummy190.png File:YummyYummy191.png File:YummyYummy192.png File:YummyYummy193.png|Joseph, Luke, and Christopher File:YummyYummy194.png|Christopher File:YummyYummy195.png File:YummyYummy196.png File:YummyYummy197.png File:YummyYummy198.png File:YummyYummy199.png|Jeff playing the keyboard File:YummyYummy200.png File:YummyYummy201.png|Greg and Captain File:YummyYummy202.png|Murray, Captain, and Greg File:YummyYummy203.png|Murray, Captain, Greg, and Henry File:YummyYummy204.png|Captain, Greg, and Henry File:YummyYummy205.png|Henry File:YummyYummy206.png File:YummyYummy207.png|Anthony and Henry File:YummyYummy208.png|Jeff, Anthony, and Henry File:YummyYummy209.png File:YummyYummy210.png|Henry's Dance File:YummyYummy211.png File:YummyYummy212.png File:YummyYummy213.png|Henry, Murray, and Greg File:YummyYummy214.png File:YummyYummy215.png File:YummyYummy216.png File:YummyYummy217.png|Murray and Henry File:YummyYummy218.png File:YummyYummy219.png File:YummyYummy220.png File:YummyYummy221.png|Anthony, Henry, and Murray File:YummyYummy222.png File:YummyYummy223.png|Captain dancing File:YummyYummy224.png|Captain and Murray File:YummyYummy225.png File:YummyYummy226.png|Captain's hat falling off File:YummyYummy227.png File:YummyYummy228.png|"I dropped my pirate hat!" File:YummyYummy229.png File:YummyYummy230.png|Captain's sword falling off File:YummyYummy231.png|"I dropped my sword!" File:YummyYummy232.png File:YummyYummy233.png File:YummyYummy234.png File:YummyYummy235.png File:YummyYummy236.png File:YummyYummy237.png File:YummyYummy238.png File:YummyYummy239.png File:YummyYummy240.png|Captain jumping File:YummyYummy241.png File:YummyYummy242.png File:YummyYummy243.png File:YummyYummy244.png File:YummyYummy245.png|"1, 2, 3." File:YummyYummy246.png File:YummyYummy247.png File:YummyYummy248.png|Murray and Greg clapping File:FishTransition.png|A fish transition File:YummyYummy249.png File:YummyYummy250.png|The Other Wiggles walking File:YummyYummy251.png|The Other Wiggles running File:YummyYummy252.png|The Other Wiggles jumping File:YummyYummy253.png|The Other Wiggles skipping File:YummyYummy254.png|The Other Wiggles hopping File:YummyYummy255.png File:YummyYummy256.png|The Wiggles walking File:YummyYummy257.png|The Wiggles' legs walking File:YummyYummy258.png|The Wiggles running File:YummyYummy259.png|The Wiggles' legs running File:YummyYummy260.png File:YummyYummy261.png|Walk File:YummyYummy262.png File:YummyYummy263.png|The Wiggles jumping File:YummyYummy264.png File:YummyYummy265.png|Greg, Dorothy, Murray, and Jeff File:YummyYummy266.png|The Wiggles, Dorothy, Henry, and the kids File:YummyYummy267.png|Sofia and Clare File:YummyYummy268.png|Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) on TV File:YummyYummy269.png|The Wiggles and Lucy Fixit File:YummyYummy270.png|Jeff sleeping File:YummyYummy271.png File:YummyYummy272.png|"1, 2, 3." File:YummyYummy273.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:YummyYummy274.png|Jeff waking up File:YummyYummy275.png|"Jeff, are you awake now?" File:YummyYummy276.png|"Yes, I'm awake now, Anthony." File:YummyYummy277.png File:YummyYummy278.png|Anthony talking about Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday File:YummyYummy279.png File:YummyYummy280.png File:YummyYummy281.png|Greg pointing to the presents File:YummyYummy282.png|"Oh no!" "Oh what?!?" File:YummyYummy283.png|"I forgot to get Dorothy a present!" File:YummyYummy284.png|"Oh no!" File:YummyYummy285.png|"I know! I'll get her a hat and I'll decorate it." File:YummyYummy286.png|"Great idea." File:YummyYummy287.png File:YummyYummy288.png|Lucy Fixit File:YummyYummy289.png File:YummyYummy290.png File:YummyYummy291.png|"Greg, I made the cake for Dorothy." File:YummyYummy292.png|"I've got the invitations." File:YummyYummy293.png|"There's one for Greg," File:YummyYummy294.png|"there's one for Lucy," File:YummyYummy295.png|"one for Captain Feathersword," File:YummyYummy296.png|"one for Jeff," File:YummyYummy297.png|"and one for Anthony." File:YummyYummy298.png|"And you're all invited, too." File:YummyYummy299.png|"Wiggles, I made the cake for Dorothy." File:YummyYummy300.png|"Oh look, here comes Dorothy the Dinosaur!" File:YummyYummy301.png|"I better hide the cake!" File:YummyYummy302.png|"I'll hide the presents!" File:YummyYummy303.png|"OK, hide everything!" File:YummyYummy304.png|"Now remember, let's not tell Dorothy about the surprise party, OK?" File:YummyYummy305.png|Dorothy File:YummyYummy306.png|Dorothy, Jeff, Lucy, Greg, and Murray File:YummyYummy307.png File:YummyYummy308.png File:YummyYummy309.png File:YummyYummy310.png File:YummyYummy311.png File:YummyYummy312.png|Dorothy, Greg, and Murray File:YummyYummy313.png File:YummyYummy314.png File:YummyYummy315.png File:YummyYummy316.png|Greg's undies File:YummyYummy317.png File:YummyYummy318.png|Lucy, Dorothy, Jeff, and Murray File:YummyYummy319.png File:YummyYummy320.png File:YummyYummy321.png File:YummyYummy322.png|"Oh look, I can see someone coming!" File:YummyYummy323.png|"It's Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate!" File:YummyYummy324.png File:YummyYummy325.png|Lucy, Captain, and Murray File:YummyYummy326.png File:YummyYummy327.png File:YummyYummy328.png File:YummyYummy329.png File:YummyYummy330.png File:YummyYummy331.png File:YummyYummy332.png File:YummyYummy333.png File:YummyYummy334.png File:YummyYummy335.png File:YummyYummy336.png|Captain and the cake File:YummyYummy337.png File:YummyYummy338.png File:YummyYummy339.png File:YummyYummy340.png|Captain with cake all over his face File:YummyYummy341.png|"Are you sure?" File:YummyYummy342.png File:YummyYummy343.png File:YummyYummy344.png File:YummyYummy345.png File:YummyYummy346.png File:YummyYummy347.png File:YummyYummy348.png File:YummyYummy349.png File:YummyYummy350.png File:YummyYummy351.png File:YummyYummy352.png|Captain taking the cake File:YummyYummy353.png File:YummyYummy354.png File:YummyYummy355.png File:YummyYummy356.png File:YummyYummy357.png File:YummyYummy358.png File:YummyYummy359.png|"Dorothy, come inside!" File:YummyYummy360.png|"Well, here I am." File:YummyYummy361.png|"What is it you want?" File:YummyYummy362.png|"Surprise, it's your birthday party!" File:YummyYummy363.png File:YummyYummy364.png File:YummyYummy365.png File:YummyYummy366.png|Dorothy's Birthday Party File:YummyYummy367.png File:YummyYummy368.png|Jeff, Dorothy, Greg, and Murray File:YummyYummy369.png File:YummyYummy370.png File:YummyYummy371.png File:YummyYummy372.png File:YummyYummy373.png File:YummyYummy374.png|"I don't know where the birthday cake is." File:YummyYummy375.png|"Oh yes, you do." File:YummyYummy376.png|"Oh no, I don't." File:YummyYummy377.png|"Captain Feathersword," File:YummyYummy378.png|"the cake is underneath your hat." File:YummyYummy379.png File:YummyYummy380.png File:YummyYummy381.png File:YummyYummy382.png|Lucy, Jeff, Captain, Dorothy, Murray, and Greg File:YummyYummy383.png File:YummyYummy384.png File:YummyYummy385.png File:YummyYummy386.png File:YummyYummy387.png File:YummyYummy388.png File:YummyYummy389.png|Dorothy holding a dinosaur picture dictionary File:YummyYummy390.png File:YummyYummy391.png File:YummyYummy392.png|Dorothy wearing a necklace File:YummyYummy393.png|The Wiggles, Dorothy, and Lucy File:YummyYummy394.png|Anthony and Dorothy File:YummyYummy395.png File:YummyYummy396.png File:YummyYummy397.png File:YummyYummyendcredits1.png|The end credits File:YummyYummyendcredits2.png File:YummyYummyendcredits3.png File:YummyYummyendcredits4.png File:YummyYummyendcredits5.png File:YummyYummyendcredits6.png File:YummyYummyendcredits7.png File:YummyYummyendcredits8.png|The song credits File:YummyYummyendcredits9.png File:YummyYummyendcredits10.png File:YummyYummyendcredits11.png File:YummyYummyendboard.png|Endboard File:TheWigglesalbumpromotion.png|Also Available from The Wiggles: The Wiggles CD and Cassette File:HereComesASongpromotion.png|Here Comes A Song CD and Cassette File:YummyYummyalbumpromotion.png|Yummy Yummy CD and Cassette File:WiggleTime!videopromotion.png|Wiggle Time video File:Let'sWiggleSongandActivitybookpromotion.png|Let's Wiggle Song and Activity book File:DorothytheDinosaurPictureandStoryBookpromotion.png|Dorothy the Dinosaur Picture and Storybook File:DorothytheDinosaurT-Shirt.png|Dorothy the Dinosaur T-Shirt File:ABCForKidsLiveInConcertpromotion.png|ABC For Kids Live in Concert CD, cassette, and video File:ABCEnterprises.png|ABC Enterprises File:WiggleTimeendboard.png|Endboard Deleted Scenes File:DOROTHY(MyFavouriteDinosaur)alternateangle1.png|Alternate angle File:DOROTHY(MyFavouriteDinosaur)alternateangle2.png|Alternate angle File:DOROTHY(MyFavouriteDinosaur)alternateangle3.png|Alternate angle Video Covers YummyYummy.jpg|Front cover YummyYummybackcover.jpg|Back cover Yummyyummyinlay.jpg|Inlay cover Promotional Material YummyYummyVideoPoster.jpg|Video Poster YummyYummypromo1.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture of Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story). YummyYummypromo2.png|Greg singing on microphone YummyYummypromo3.png|Anthony playing the drums YummyYummypromo4.png|Jeff playing the accordion YummyYummypromo5.png|Murray playing the brown Fender Stratocaster guitar YummyYummypromo6.png|Dorothy YummyYummyBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes Video Category:The Wiggles videos